


Love in an Elevator

by Whitnium



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rated M but very tame, no regrets, these boys tell terrible jokes, tropey as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitnium/pseuds/Whitnium
Summary: Love in an elevatorLivin' it up when I'm goin' downLove in an elevatorLovin' it up till I hit the groundYes, that song.Yes, that music video.No, I have no regrets.Please don't hate me.





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a songfic but completely inspired by Aerosmith's "Love in an Elevator" and its music video. Despite the fact that this is the third fic I've posted it is actually the first one I wrote. I'm pretty terrible when it comes to writing teh sexy times so I apologize for that in advance. Hope I didn't make this too awkward haha.

"I think you broke it."

Gabriel pokes absentmindedly at the row of buttons on the wall, but none respond to him.

"Yep, we're fucked."

"Fan-tas-tic." The syllables drag ponderously and Jack pinches the bridge of his nose, the perfect picture of irritation.

Gabriel's lip twitches in a smirk.

"What's the matter? Don't like the company?" He shrugs. "The great Strike Commander Jack Morrison, trapped in an elevator with lowly ol' Gabriel Reyes?"

Jack's exasperation grows exponentially as he rolls his eyes at Gabriel. Fingers dance across the communicator at his ear.

"Morrison reporting in. Assistance needed in the west elevator. Stuck at ... floor six."

The communicator resonates in the elevator's confined space, loud enough for both of them to hear.

 "Confirmed, west elevator. ETA 5 minutes, Blue--"

Jack's face blanches and he cuts the communicator off early. Gabriel bursts out laughing.

"Blue?!"

Jack's eyes narrow dangerously: "I didn't pick it."

"I might have to use that more often."

A moment of silence, then a wicked smile from Gabriel's quarry. "Sorry, Gabe. Security detail only."

"And what about long-lost lovers?"

Jack's sigh is comical, his entire body drooping for effect.  

"It's been three days since we've seen each other, Gabe, not three _years."_

"Let me see . . ." Gabriel brings his fingers to his chin contemplatively. He snaps his fingers. "Nope, don't care."

Oozing sarcasm, Jack replies: "I'm a very busy man."

Gabriel closes the space between them with the ease of a trained predator. His hands tease under the uniform at Jack's waist; the Strike Commander's stoic demeanor betrays him and Jack falls into Gabriel with a dramatic sigh.

Gabriel has half a thought to drop him.

"You're terrible, Morrison."

"Can't help it." An impish smile. "I've missed you."

"I know."

Their kiss is deceptively gentle and unbearably short because Jack's communicator hums. "Maintenance is in position, Blue. Says it's an easy fix. Shouldn't be--"

Jack yanks the communicator from his ear and the visor with it and drops them to the floor. Gabriel nudges it away with his foot until the voice repeating "Blue? Come in, Blue" fades away.

"They're going to wonder what is happening," Jack mutters as he pushes their bodies together against the wall.  

Gabriel snags the front of Jack's uniform and messes absentmindedly at the body armor. "You're a very important person. Next thing you know they'll be building statues of you." His hands keep moving and Jack's uniform jacket is coming loose, drooping off his shoulders.

"Hmm? What?"

"You heard me, Jackie."

Gabriel pulls Jack's belt undone. 

"I wasn't listening," Jack breathes frantically, his arms wrapping around Gabriel's shoulders, "because you are disrtr-aaaa." The syllable drags on and on and turns into a moan, Jack's train of thought forgotten.

Gabriel smirks just so and lets Jack's head come to rest in the cradle of his neck.

The floor trembles for just a second and the elevator hums to life. Gabriel flinches visibly in annoyance.

"Should probably . . ." Jack starts, trying half-heartedly to pull away.

"Nope."

"I outrank you, you know."

"Fuck you, Jack."

"Okay."

They fall together to the floor. Jack's head is close to his fallen communicator and the head of his security detail chimes in with--predictably--impeccable timing.

"We're going to pry the doors."

Jack sighs into Gabriel's ear. "Playtime's over for the Strike Commander, I guess."

"Why do you even have a security detail," Gabriel mumbles and lets all his body weight fall against Jack in complete surrender. Jack squirms beneath him, sets his palms against Gabriel's shoulders, and pushes his partner onto his back with playful force; Jack's hands linger for a few seconds more before he pulls away and busies himself with adjusting the communicator and visor back over his ear.

"No, no problems. Understood." He flicks off the device. "Sorry, Gabe. Duty calls."

Gabriel crosses his arms, exaggerating his petulance. "Well damn, Blue. Have to finish this tonight..."

Jack moves his hand toward Gabriel's face, only to detour at the last second and press a button on the panel behind him.

"Going down?"

Rumors fly for the next several weeks as to why Jack's security detail extracts him from the elevator with a bloody nose.

Neither of them will ever tell.


End file.
